Tómame, soy tuyo
by Marga16
Summary: No temas, ya estas grande, tú sabrás que hacer conmigo advertencia: contenido sexual.


**Advertencia: los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Sentado en aquel lujoso mueble de color café oscuro, situado en aquella lujosa casa llena de medallas y reconocimientos por su sevicio, se encontraba sentado Flippy o ¿Fliqpy?

-tómame, soy tuyo- esas palabras resonaban en el lugar como en la cabeza de Flaky-.

-y-yo no n-no se como hacer eso, ¿me enseñas?-

-no, ya eres grande, y no eres la niña inocente que todos piensan, piensa en lo que debes hacer Flaky- sus palabras eran serias, y esa joven no podía evitar temblar ante los ojos dorados del chico-.

-¿Por qué si eres Fliqpy no estas dañándome?-

-¡ya cállate y acércate de una vez!

La chica se estremeció con ese grito estremecedor, mientras que de sus ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas producto a los nervios.

-l-lo siento…- murmuro-.

El en cambio solo se tranquilizo y se reacomodo en el sillón donde la esperaba paciente, Flaky empezó a avanzar hacia el a pasos lentos, se detuvo algo dudosa, pero Fliqpy agarro su muñeca y la atrajo hacia si, esto ocasionó que la joven se desplomara en su fuerte pecho.

-adelante Flaky, hazme tuyo-

Dudo por un momento a sus palabras, pero definitivamente ella lo deseaba, torpemente ella agarro sus hombros y descendió hasta su cuello besándolo.

-aaah- gimió el chico-

Se sonrojo al escucharlo, tomo su rostro y lo beso dulcemente, el solo correspondía lo que hacia, pero profundizó mas el beso, lo que hiso que el ambiente se calentara, Fliqpy rompió el beso, lo que daba señal de que prosiguiera con lo siguiente, ella lo miro durativa pero empezó a bajar a la altura de su pantalón del ejercito, desabrochando su botón, y bajando su cremallera, logro ver el bóxer negro que traía, bajando su bóxer pudo notar la erección de su grande e hinchado miembro, se sonrojo al verlo palpitar, elevo su vista para observar como la miraba con una leve sonrisa, en seguida entendió lo que tenia que hacer, empezó a lamer aquel miembro como si de un helado se tratase, ella podía escuchar los gemidos roncos del soldado, tratando de meter todo el miembro de este en su pequeña boca, cuando observo lo humedecido que estaba, apoyo sus manos en las piernas del veterano y se levanto.

-¿Qué haces?-

No respondió, solo se coloco en sima de el, como traía una falda en vez de aquellos shorts que siempre llevaba, pudo correr su calzón rojo hacia la izquierda, tomando el miembro y frotándolo en su cavidad, trato de hundirlo en ella, pero el dolor era demasiado, a pesar de que su cavidad estaba lubricada con los jugos que soltaba y el miembro de Fliqpy también estaba lubricado, era dolorosa la introducción, ya que ella era virgen, a sus veinte años era difícil conseguir a una chica que todavía fuera virgen, pero Flaky se mantuvo así, ya que no era la típica chica que todos los hombres deseaban, era hermosa, pero no poseía grandes atributos, en cambio Flippy a sus veinticinco años ya paso por esa experiencia, a pesar de que se arrepintiese de todo eso. Flaky aun luchaba por el dolor que aquel miembro gigante le brindaba, el joven noto eso, y agarro sus nalgas fuertemente, haciéndola bajar bruscamente, ella grito de dolor, el solo espero a que se acostumbrara, quito su agarre y reposo sus manos en las piernas pálidas de la muchacha.

-muévete, de arriba a bajo Flaky-ordeno-.

La chica obedeció y empezó a moverse, suavemente al igual que torpe, el dolor se iba desvaneciendo, y el placer comenzaba a aumentar, el soldado ya no aguanto mas, agarro sus muslos y empezó a acelerar los movimientos de la chica, agarro sus nalgas bruscamente y acelero mucho mas, aprovechó y comenzó a lamer los pequeños pezones, tenia que admitirlo no eran grandes pero tampoco eran pequeños, aquella joven era perfecta para el, ya estaba al limite, un par de envestidas mas y se corrió dentro de ella, Flaky se encorvo hacia atrás sintiendo aquella calidez que llenaba su vientre mientras que las paredes que rodeaban el miembro de Flippy se contraían. La peli roja se dejo caer en el pecho de Flippy, respirando pesadamente.

-al fin, me perteneces…Flaky-.


End file.
